Spark
Known as the fastest man on Earth and the most "shocking" man alive, Spark uses his speed and electrical powers to bring evildoers down in the blink of an eye. Origin Born in Silver City, New York, Spark was born Jimmy Justice after his father who was a famous police officer in a long line of police officers. Jimmy was soon noticed as a wild child, always running about. He was a very energetic and noticed that he had more energy and could run faster than his friends. In highschool Jimmy joined the school's track team and won all-state three years running. On his senior year, on the last run of the day and year, a huge storm erupted, threatening to end the track meet. But, the runners demanded to keep running, and Jimmy was on the verge of winning when a lightning bolt struck him in the chest. But instead of incapacitating him, it instead sent bursts of energy surging thoughout his body. Jimmy had never felt better. Surged with the power of lightning, Jimmy ran and ran until he was clear on the other side of the state. Surprised that he could run that fast and excited about this newfound ability, Jimmy ran back home. On his way home, he passed the track field, which at the time was being attacked by an electrical monster. Jimmy ran towards this monster, who, come to find out, was the cause of the storm and Jimmy's newfound speed. As soon as he got near it, the monster shot a blast of electrical energy at him, sending him through a building. Waking up seconds later, Jimmy realized that the electricity had not hurt him, but instead had powered him up. He also realized that he could absorb the electrical energy that the monster, now realized to be Electros, was giving off. Jimmy then went into action using an electrical cyclone, by speeding around Electros repeatedly, to keep him in one spot. He then proceeded to absorb all of Electros' energy, which was in fact living energy. It proved too much for him and was literally tearing him apart, the new living energy destroying his body. Electros, now realizing that his energy was being cyphoned, realized the danger that Jimmy had posed and fled. The city soon realized that Jimmy was a hero and had saved all of their lives. When asked his name, Jimmy replied as Lightning Rod, as it represents his ability to control electricity. He was then aproached by General Roberts Zimmermann, who was known to all as Sarge. Sarge recruited Jimmy, or now Jim, to use his abilities to help his fellow man. Jim reluctantly accepted and decided to keep his name Lightning Rod to use as a symbol for all evildoers in the future. Lightning Rod As Lightning Rod, Jim endured years of harsh physical training under watch of Sarge, who was testing him to see how far Jim was willing to go. Powers and Abilities Powers *Super Speed *Enhanced Reflexes *Increased Stamina *Electrical Manipulation *"Lightning Speed"- Given enough speed, Spark is able to run at the speed of light, or to him as fast as a lightning bolt *Electrical Cyphon *Electrical Output *Electrical Storms *Increased Stamina Abilities *Expert Marksman- From training at the police acadamy and with Sarge's training *Expert Detective *Survival Training *Hand-to-Hand combat Paraphanelia *Goggles- Equipped with Infared, Night Vision, X-Ray, built-in communicator *Titanium-plated left glove- Has built-in tracking devices that he can shoot from the glove, titanium for extra punching power Weaknesses *Water- Spark cannot be submerged in large bodies of water or it will short him out and stun him. "Creation of Character" Spark was created by Tim Tharp, on October 26, 2012. I wanted a speedster for my universe. He was my third hero and my fourth character overall. I knew for a fact that I wanted him to be a veteran hero, someone who was great in his time and could help and teach the newer class of heroes. Or that's what I was thinking anyway. I tossed around a few names, but all of them were taken. I didn't want to use really iconic names like Flash or Quicksilver so the next name I thought of was Spark. It was simple and still showed an overall idea of his abilities. So I stuck with Spark. But, then I thought of Lightning Rod and figured that could be his original name. By using Spark and Lightning Rod it already set up more abilities that he could use. I chose, obviously, electricity. His costume was a lot harder to figure out. I wanted it sleek and functional. I also wanted it not to be bright colors at first but wanted it to be neutral with the lightning easy to see.